Alice Margatroid
|-|Windows= |-|PC-98= ] Summary Alice Margatroid is one of only a few people known to live within the Forest of Magic. She's a magician known primarily for her skilful use of dolls as well as being a loner. She gets in many fights with Marisa, but they are somewhat acquaintances, sharing many of the same interests and even teaming up at times. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | 4-A, likely 3-C Name: Alice Margatroid, the Seven-Colored Puppeteer Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Youkai Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can recognize non-humans and see through illusions), Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Puppetry, Thread Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Time Manipulation (Caused the eternal night in the Magic Team Scenario of Imperishable Night), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected by the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Illusions (Alice can see through illusions due to her "Phantom-Seeing Power"), and Poisons (Magicians develop a resistance to many poisons from working with them over the course of their life), Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate solely from her incorporeal "mind") Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Should be comparable to Marisa. Claims to be superior to Reimu) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level (Fought Reimu and Marisa) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Marisa) | Speed of Light reactions, possibly Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Reimu and Marisa) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Superior to Cirno) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ | Multi-Solar System Class, likely Galactic Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ | Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level Stamina: Likely high Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Standard Equipment: Her dolls, Goliath Doll *'Dolls:' Alice has many, many dolls. They can attack with weapons and magic. They can shield her with shields and barriers. They can sacrifice themselves in the blaze of glory near enemies. And, of course, they can do housework. It seems Alice advanced a little in her task to make a fully autonomous doll since her dolls are partially independent (they obey commands). All of Alice's dolls can fly. The mainstream dolls are Shanghai dolls. *'Grimoire of Alice:' The sealed grimoire that Alice carries with her. It's unknown what kind of powers are hidden in it. There is a high chance that it is somehow attached to Alice. It could be the same Grimoire from Mystic Square (or not). Intelligence: High, genius puppeteer, good at tactics and strategy Weaknesses: The more dolls Alice fields, the more difficulty she has dodging. She is also vulnerable to spiritual attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Handling Dolls:' Alice's magical specialty is the creation and handling dolls. She can manipulate multiple dolls on the field at once with ease, and her skill is amongst the finest in Gensokyo. She can move her dolls just as humans move. She also prepares much of her dolls as explosives to use in combat by stuffing them with gunpowder or otherwise detonating them through magic. *'"Phantom-Seeing Power":' Alice can see through illusions and see the actual forms of other beings easily - she saw the invisible light from the true full moon, saw that Mokou was not truly alive, and saw Keine's pure form as a Were-Hakutaku. Skill Cards: *'Doll Ambush:' Alice's dolls lie in wait around her and attack when commanded, springing out from nowhere to defend their master. *'Doll Archers:' A set of dolls with bows fire arrows at Alice's opponent, covering a wide area. *'Doll Arrangement:' Alice releases a small set of dolls, which they attack in sequence. *'Doll Cremation:' Alice throws a small number of explosive dolls at her opponent. *'Doll Negation:' Alice fires dolls, charged with magic, that explodes on contact with her opponent. *'Doll Placement:' Alice sets down a doll, which then attacks. *'Ooedo Explosive Marionette:' A doll walks forwards from Alice, exploding on contact with her opponent. *'Returning Dolls:' A doll flies out from Alice to attack her opponent before flying back like a boomerang. *'Seeker Wire:' Alice's dolls fire a laser that travels through all of them before piercing her opponent. *'SP Doll:' One of Alice's dolls begins orbiting around her before flying out to attack her opponent at her command. *'Thousand Spear Dolls:' Dolls armed with lances lunge a short distance forwards from Alice. Spell Cards: *'Crimson Sign "Holland Doll":' Alice throws out a doll that fires a cross-shaped laser as it rotates. *'Curse Sign "Hourai Doll":' A set of dolls come out to each fire a high-power laser at her opponent. *'Curse Sign "Shanghai Doll":' Alice pulls out a Shanghai doll, which fires a high-power laser from its eyes. *'Demonic Control "Return Inanimateness":' Alice flings an extremely explosive doll at her opponent. *'Doll "Futuristic Bunraku":' Alice releases a single, powerful doll that she can precisely manipulate from a distance to attack her opponent, detonating it whenever she wants. *'Dolls "Lemmings' Parade":' Alice unleashes a high number of dolls that all run towards her opponent, swarming them and exploding on contact. *'Focus Power "Trip Wire":' The string connecting Alice and one of her dolls turns into a laser, injuring anyone caught between them. *'Lance Sign "Cutie Phalanx":' As Alice advances, dolls with spears fly out in front of her to repeatedly stab at her opponents. *'Magic Sign "Artful Sacrifice":' Alice throws a highly explosive doll at her opponent. *'Spy Sign "Seeker Dolls":' Alice sends out a large number of dolls, which fire lasers that sweep over her surroundings like a net. *'War Command "Dolls of War":' Alice's dolls spill out around her and swing their weapons around, slashing apart any opponents caught inside their attack. *'War Sign "Little Legion":' Alice brings in a small set of dolls that lunge out, spinning around with their weapons as they spread out over a larger area. Key: Windows | PC-98 Note: ZUN stated that Alice Margatroid is the same Alice from the PC-98 era. She is the only character who was "confirmed" to be the same character from older games. Gallery Th05alice2.png|Alice in Mystic Square AlicePCB.png|Alice in Perfect Cherry Blossom Alice IaMP.png|Alice in Immaterial and Missing Power Alice IN.png|Alice in Imperishable Night The Grimoire of Alice - Mystic Square|''The Grimoire of Alice'', Alice's extra boss theme in Mystic Square Touhou 7 - Alice Margatroid's Theme - Doll Judgment ~ The girl who played with people's shapes|''Doll Judgment ~ The Girl Who Played With People's Shape'', Alice's boss theme in Perfect Cherry Blossom Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Touhou Project (PC-98) Category:Danmaku Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Puppeteers Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Summoners Category:Thread Users Category:Time Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2